Tamat
by Panda Kutub
Summary: Ketika aku mengetahui sebuah berita tak terduga...


**...**

* * *

**Tamat**

**Disclaimer: **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata

* * *

Sore ini—setelah melalui bermacam-macam pemeriksaan—akhirnya kami diperbolehkan pulang. Sambil melontarkan lelucon-lelucon lucu—yang membuatku tertawa terpikal-pikal—Mogi masuk ke mobil, begitupula aku—yang mulai duduk di-jok belakang.

Aku mendengar ponsel di saku celana Mogi bergetar. "Mochi, ponselmu sepertinya berbunyi," beritahuku sambil menunjuk ponsel yang ada di-dalam saku celana-nya.

"Oh-oh, iya?" Mogi mengangkat ponselnya, dan menjawab suara yang ada di-seberang telepon.

"Dari markas?" bisikku. Mogi mengangguk, dia lalu berceloteh ria di telepon. Namun, yang membuat-ku merasa agak aneh, ia menjaga volume suaranya agar tetap kecil—mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting yang tidak boleh didengar olehku.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Mogi selesai menelepon.

Ekspresi wajah Mogi sebelum dan sesudah mengangkat panggilan telepon dari markas berbeda seratus persen. Sebelumnya Mogi ceria karena kami sudah dibebaskan oleh N dan bisa pulang ke markas, sekarang ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak—antara senang dan sedih. Kalau Mogi seperti itu karena panggilan telepon dari markas tadi, tentunya terjadi sesuatu di markas dan pasti ada apa-apanya dengan Light. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Karena sudah berpikir seperti itu aku memutuskan untuk bertanya,

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Light?" mulaiku.

"Misa-Misa, sebaiknya kau kuantarkan pulang ke apartemen tempat tinggalmu, saja, ya? Sekarang kau tak akan lagi bisa ke markas," jawabnya, lirih, seperti rengekan pengemis.

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Mogi sudah menarik persneling dan mobil mulai melaju dengan cepat, aku hampir terbentur sandaran belakang jok depan mobil, tapi untungnya aku bisa menahan badanku. Setelah membenarkan posisi dudukku, aku bertanya lagi, "tadi telepon dari markas, kan? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Light? Misa mulai mencemaskannya!"

"Kita tak usah bahas hal itu. Yang penting Misa-Misa sendiri harus bersyukur, karena tak dipenjarakan," jawabnya, sedikit ketus.

Jawaban Mogi membuatku bingung. Aku tahu ada yang disembunyikan dariku. Mungkinkah yang disembunyikannya adalah kenyataan tentang Light yang mati karena dia terbukti adalah Kira, dan tanpa ada bukti yang dapat dibantah olehnya? Mungkinkah N sudah tahu cara membunuhnya Light—yang menggunakan Death Note? Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, menepis prasangka buruk itu. Lebih baik aku diam saja, supaya bayangan-bayangan buruk tentang Light yang menghantui pikiran-ku itu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Aku memandangi kaca mobil di-sampingku, diriku yang terpantul disana bertampang menyedihkan, seakan aku memikul beban berat yang tak ada habisnya. Kuakui itu benar. Beban berat itu adalah kecemasanku terhadap Light.

Mobil mulai terparkir di halaman gedung apartemen. Mogi keluar untuk membukakan pintu mobil, aku mengambil tas kecil-ku, lalu keluar dari mobil. Aku mengucapkan terima-kasih kepada Mogi karena sudah mengantarkan-ku pulang ke apartemenku. Dan aku berjalan menjauh dari mobil, kulihat Mogi kembali masuk ke mobil, dan mobil itu mulai menjauh meninggalkan gedung.

Aku memencet tombol lift ke lantai yang aku tinggali.

Pintu lift terbuka. Dan aku bergegas ke kamarku, dan segera mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Kulemparkan tas-ku ke kasur, membukanya, lalu mengobrak-ngabrik isinya—mencoba mencari ponselku. Setelah kutemukan, kupencet nomor ponsel Light. Selang beberapa menit, belum ada jawaban. Aku mulai khawatir. Kuhubungi lagi nomor ponsel Light, sambil menunggu, aku duduk di kursi yang sandarannya berukir dekat balkon.

Tak ada jawaban dari Light.

Dalam hati aku menangis, ada apa dengannya? Kubanting ponselku. Kualihkan pandangan mataku ke matahari yang mulai tenggelam, aku baru menyadari kalau ini sudah mulai malam. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk berganti baju, dan setelah itu—karena aku tak ada kerjaan—aku langsung tidur.

Dalam kegelapan, samar-samar aku melihat bayangan Yagami Light yang dirantai tangan beserta kedua kakinya. Kepalanya menunduk—sehingga dia tak melihatku. Tiba-tiba, sesosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik mucul dan memunggungiku. Aku pernah melihat pemuda itu—lebih tepatnya kenal. Dia, dia L! Dia tampak bercahaya.

L—dengan gaya bungkuknya—berjalan mendekati Light. Tangan pucat L mengelus lembut rambut hazel-nya. Light mendongak, menatap L dengan nanar.

Setetes air mataku tumpah, wajah Light sungguh memprihatinkan. Wajahnya dipenuhi darah yang mengalir deras di berbagai sisi pipi-nya.

Dan sekarang kegelapan itu sirna, berganti dengan cahaya mentari. Sepertinya ini di suatu tempat yang gersang. Sekarang, aku bisa melihat kondisi Light secara menyeluruh. Dia bertelanjang dada. Di seluruh bagian dada bidang dan perutnya terdapat banyak sekali bekas sabetan cambuk.

"Light, kau..."

Aku mendengar L bergumam, "_checkmate_, Light-kun. Saya yang menang. Light-kun tahu? Insting saya tak pernah salah." L tersenyum datar. "Keadilan selalu memilih yang benar, dan keadilan sudah pasti yang menang."

Aku terbangun. Itu hanya mimpi, tapi mimpi itu terlihat nyata, nyata sekali.

Aku mengelus dada, dan mengatur napas-ku yang ngos-ngosan. Aku takut kalau mimpi itu nyata. Aku takut kalau Light benar-benar sudah tak ada di dunia. Rasa takut ini membuatku tak tenang, jadi setelah mandi dan berganti baju, aku kembali memungut ponselku—yang kubanting kemarin—di dekat balkon. Untung tidak rusak. Aku mencoba menghubungi Light lagi.

Sambungan telepon tak terjawab.

Aku mematung. Kutatap tajam layar ponselku. Aku sudah putus asa, Light kau kemana? Apakah kau mati? Apakah mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi? Tanganku bergetar—sehingga ponsel yang kugenggam jatuh membentur lantai. Aku membiarkannya disana.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jam dinding, jam delapan pagi. Untuk menghibur diri, aku pun pergi membeli makanan _fastfood _di suatu pusat perbelanjaan dengan jalan kaki.

Orang-orang berjalan hilir-mudik. Kulihat ekspresi mereka yang bahagia, seperti beban berat mereka menghilang. Hanya aku. Hanya aku yang terlihat murung.

Orang-orang yang kupandangi mulai menatapku balik dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin, semua orang berpendapat bahwa seorang aktris semisal Misa-Misa harus bahagia, tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku membantah keras mitos seperti itu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil menguyah pelan sepotong _burger _yang baru saja aku beli.

"Diberitahukan bahwa tersangka Kira terbukti adalah pemuda bernama Yagami Light. Tersangka Kira tersebut telah mati kemarin—karena ditembak salah satu anggota polisi. Namun, diduga penyebab lainnya adalah serangan jantung yang menyerang secara tiba-tiba..."

Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku membeku—seolah ada hantaman besar yang menghantamku. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Kupandang tajam televisi yang terpajang di toko elektronik itu. Di berita itu juga terdapat gambar Light yang di-penuhi darah di sekitar area tubuhnya. Sekarang aku yakin Light sudah tiada.

Tanpa Light hidupku terasa tak berarti. Seperti matahari, kalau di-bumi ini sinar matahari menghilang, sudah pasti kehidupan di dunia ini akan musnah. Light adalah matahari-ku.

Aku berjalan menjauh dari toko elektronik itu.

Kau tahu Light? Kalau kau mati, aku juga berharap akan mati—dan menyusulmu—saat ini, detik ini juga. Dengan lunglai, aku berjalan ke tengah-tengah jalan raya. Berharap ada kendaraan yang menabrakku.

Kulihat dari arah belakang ada truk tronton yang melaju tak terkendali... Mulai mendekatiku.

_Brakk!_

Aku merasakan badanku terbaring di tempat yang empuk. Apakah ini tempat yang akan kutinggali kelak? Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku.

"Dimana?"

Mataku kubuka perlahan-lahan. Dinding-dinding itu berwarna putih tulang—pandangan mataku mengembara mengamati seisi ruangan. _Yeah_, kini aku terbaring tak berdaya di kasur di sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit—dan aku terpaksa meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku tadi tak sadarkan diri bukan mati. Siapa yang membawaku kesini? Apakah orang yang menyelamatkanku itu tak tahu perasaanku? Apakah dia tak mengerti bahwa kekuatan-ku untuk hidup sudah tak ada. Ya, kekuatan-ku untuk hidup sudah mati.

Aku melirik sekeranjang buah yang berada di meja di dekatku. Mataku membulat. Di dekat keranjang buah itu ada pisau yang menyelip di-antaranya. Sekuat tenaga aku menggapai pisau itu, menggenggamnya erat dan mengarahkan mata pisaunya ke urat nadiku.

Darah menyembur keluar dari celah-celah urat nadi yang kuiris. Aku merintih kesakitan. Lambat-laun aku kehilangan keseimbanganku, seperti yang sudah kutebak, aku terjatuh dari ranjang sehingga memeluk lantai dengan keras.

Pisau yang kupegangi terlepas, lalu menyetuh lantai dan menimbulkan suara dentuman. Aku yakin orang yang menyelamatkanku mendengar dan datang kesini.

Tebakan-ku tak melesat. Orang itu membanting pintu dan berlari mendekatiku.

Penglihatanku mulai kabur, aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Yang kuyakini—dari perawakan tubuhnya—dia laki-laki. Pemuda itu mendekat, berjongkok dan dia merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mengapa anda berniat bunuh diri, Amane Misa?" ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

Karena penasaran. Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Rambut pemuda itu berwarna putih, berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Warna matanya hitam. Wajahnya seperti L—tapi kulitnya tak sepucat L. Dia lebih kekanak-kanakan.

Kucoba melihat namanya. Sambil tersenyum, aku mencoba berkata, "Me-mengapa k-kau mencoba menyelamatkan diriku i-ini, Nate?" tanyaku agak terbata-bata.

Nyawaku mulai terhempas jauh meninggalkan dunia.

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fanfiksi ini dibuat secara ngebut. Jadi maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah. Btw, fanfiksi ini pernah saya coba ikutkan lomba fanfiksi di di sebuah page di FB, jadi kalau ada yang pernah baca jangan salahkan ya.. m(_ _)m


End file.
